


Happy Valentine’s, Kiryuu Sento!

by narashikari



Series: Hidari Shoutaro's Home for Technically Non-Existent People [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Also the beginning is full of Ryuuga angst so, Dorks in Love, M/M, Partially inspired by Kamen Rider the Cafe’s RyuSen Valentine’s promotion, Riders ought to help each other out, The Valentine’s Day Fic, even if it’s just making sweets for their SO, mentions of kinky sex, yes that’s a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: It’s Sento and Ryuuga’s first Valentine’s as a couple. So Ryuuga decides to make some chocolate for his boyfriend.He forgot one thing: he has no idea how to.Good thing he’s friends with a walking library!





	Happy Valentine’s, Kiryuu Sento!

Admittedly, Ryuuga kind of forgot that Valentine’s was even a thing.

He supposed the last year was sort of responsible for that. The previous year, he’d been too busy fighting off Seito that he didn’t even realize the day had already passed. With the civil war in full swing, there was no time to think about anything except surviving the next battle and making sure everyone else did too.

By the time he did realize, it was almost White Day, and he was halfway out the door in a panic before he remembered that he didn’t even have a Valentine to begin with. Because his Kasumi was gone. Murdered. (To raise his _fucking_ Hazard Level.) 

After that, he’d thrown himself into his Rider duties, into protecting those he had left, trying to not think about how he would never have a Valentine ever again. Or how he might not even live to see another Valentine’s at all.

He was wrong. On both counts.

Sento wasn’t Kasumi, but he didn’t have to be. Ryuuga loved him all the same. And more importantly, he knows Sento loved him in return. 

Even so, the holiday had snuck up on him without warning. Between working on cases, protecting Fuuto from Dopants and Hino Eiji’s request (which had everyone poring over ancient texts and research papers when work was slow) he had no idea how quickly the day came after he and Ryuuga became a couple.

So there he was, four days to go before Hearts Day, agonizing over a six-inch tall stack of chocolate bars he’d impulsively bought at the supermarket. He supposed he could give it to Sento as is, but he knew that he wanted to do something a bit more special for Sento’s first Valentine’s. He just didn’t know what.

He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed Philip behind him until he leaned over his shoulder into his peripheral vision. “What are you doing, Ryuuga?”

He yelped, Philip raising a brow at his surprise. “What the hell, man? Don’t come up to me like that!”

The former data human chuckled, lifting one of the bars and sniffing it, taking in the sweet cocoa scent wafting even through the wrapping. “Is this for Sento?”

Ryuuga felt a blush rise on his cheeks. “So what? He’s my boyfriend, isn’t he?” he bristled.

“Of course,” Philip agreed amiably. “So what are you going to make him?”

Ryuuga huffed. “I haven’t come around to deciding,” he admitted. He gestured to the laptop he had borrowed from Shoutaro, which had its web browser opened to multiple tabs with various recipes for Valentine’s sweets. On the counter beside it were various other ingredients he’d pulled from their pantry and fridge- sugar, flour, butter, eggs, milk, and some other random things he’d found. 

Philip grinned at him, shaking his head at the laptop. “You could’ve just asked me for a lookup, you know. I could probably find a recipe you like easily.”

“And risk your husband getting mad at me if you research-spiral again?”

“Touché.” Philip remarked. Nonetheless, he opened his book and flipped through the blank pages. “I’ve already input ‘chocolate’ and ‘Valentine’s’ for the lookup. Any other keywords?”

* * *

In the end, they’d ended up making something quite simple. Philip found an easy recipe for chocolate truffles, with a few suggestions for variations to make them more interesting. They made a few different kinds, and they ended up having made enough to gift to both Sento and Shoutaro (Philip paying back Ryuuga for his half of the chocolate used). The other convinced Ryuuga to go for broke and put them in a fancy heart-shaped box in the spirit of the holiday.

Shoutaro had closed the agency early so he could take Philip out for a movie and dinner. Akiko had left with Ryu, and Eiji was over at their place to babysit Haruna while they enjoyed a rare night out. They were finally alone.

And so, he made his move. 

Sento was in the Garage, tinkering away as he was wont to do, the underground bunker smelling of solder and burnt wire. The other, however, immediately looked up when he heard his footsteps, since he had not bothered to conceal his entrance. “Ryuuga? Is that you? I thought-”

Sento gaped, lifting his protective goggles to sit on his hair as Ryuuga presented the box to him. “Happy Valentine’s, Sento,” he greeted gently. 

Sento flushed as he received it, lifting the cover to reveal the chocolates arranged inside. “You made this? For me?” he asked in wonder. “You didn’t have to... and... I didn’t get you anything...” he admitted ashamedly.

Ryuuga smiled, kissing his lover’s hair. “Don’t worry about it,” he assured. “You’ve given me more, after all.” And he meant it: he knew this didn’t even begin to make up for everything Sento had done for him. 

He took Sento’s hand, pulling him away from the workbench and toward the loveseat on the mezzanine. Sento peered closely into the box, licking his lips. “They look great, Ryuuga.” 

He grinned smugly, but chose to explain his creations over gloating. “The ones covered in cocoa powder are dark chocolate, these ones with the green icing is mint chocolate, and these white one with the black bits are cookies and cream... oh, and that one with the caramel is coffee flavored!”

Sento gave him a wary look. Ryuuga understood; he wasn’t exactly known for his ability to make a cuppa. But picked one out anyway, popped it into his mouth, and blinked. 

“That’s actually pretty good,” Sento remarked (much to his relief). He sampled each of the other flavors before turning to grin at Ryuuga. “Compliments to the chef,” he saluted playfully, snuggling into Ryuuga’s side as he happily gobbled up his chocolate.

Ryuuga wrapped his arm around his lover, silently proud he made Sento so pleased and content to simply watch him eat his treats. He pressed another kiss to Sento’s temple, who all but purred in delight as they cuddled. The former pro boxer chuckled as the truffles disappeared into Sento’s mouth.

“Sento, babe, slow down,” he chided, “Are you a kid? You have chocolate all over yourself!” 

Sento froze, truffle halfway into his mouth as Ryuuga gently wiped away the chocolate at the edges of his lips with his thumb, and just because he can, Ryuuga lifted it to his mouth and licked it off. He nearly laughed at how red Sento went from the simple tease. He saw something flash in his boyfriend’s eyes, then-

Next thing he knew, he had a lapful of Sento who was pushing him down against the armrest, grinning mischievously. He leaned down, placing the chocolates above Ryuuga’s head and retrieved a piece before dipping low with a predatory smile.

“I think I have something to give you after all,” he whispered sultrily into Ryuuga’s ear, rolling the cocoa-covered truffle against his neck, smearing chocolate across his pulse. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ryuuga~”

Ryuuga’s words dissolved into a moan as Sento licked it off, and thrust their hips together. Happy Valentine’s Day indeed, he thought as Sento chucked his shirt off and pounced.

* * *

 When Philip and Shoutaro got home at midnight and saw light streaming through from underneath the door, they were perplexed. The couple stepped into the room and blinked. Was that _underwear_ hanging from the RevolGarry’s horns? 

They climbed up the stairs to the mezzanine, only to see Ryuuga and Sento on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Sento was laying on top of Ryuuga, who had an arm around him and another dangling off the couch. They were only half covered by a blanket, which made what they’d done just as obvious as the clothes strewn about.

Ryuuga’s state was definitely the worst of the two. He was absolutely littered in hickies from the neck down. And was that chocolate smeared on Ryuuga’s chest? 

Just what the hell kinds of kinky shit were these two into?

Philip sighed as Shoutaro made a face. “Well, I guess we’re getting a new couch, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s everyone!


End file.
